Rinny's Tress Stress
by runaway angel
Summary: What happens when Rinoa finds out that she was the only one among all the girls from FFVII-X without a hairdresser? Lots of Rinoa-bashing! ^_^


Disclaimer: Square owns everything! The world is Square! Bwahahaha!

A/N: This fic is so stupid and immature! Poor attempt at humor as well! Rinoa fans don't kill me! 

**Rinny's Tress Stress**

**Rinoa**: … blah… blah... Oh! Did I mention that I am the star of Final Fantasy VIII? I, like, appear in all of the FMVs and like, both Seifer and Squall, the two main characters of the game I star in, fell in love with me… blah.. blah… then I become a sorceress… and then Squall saves me… 

(The Girls look bored and uninterested on Rinoa's boasting.) 

**Lulu**: (trying to change the topic.) Uh… yeah… hey Rinoa who's your hairdresser?

**Rinoa**: ..and then time compression begins and… HAIRDRESSER? What do you mean? There was no hairdresser in FFVIII!

**Quistis**: Oh yes there was. How do you think I got this stylish do (Quistis poses and shows-off her golden tresses) without one?

**Girls**: (looks at Quistis in awe) Oooooooo… 

**Selphie**: Yeah, the hairstylist was indeed good. I mean look at my flips.

**Girls**: Wowwww…..

**Rinoa**: (trying her best not to cry) But how come my hair was just let down and not even styled?

**Selphie**: I don't know… probably because Square decided to save money by not having someone to fix your hair. 

**Aeris**: (whispers) Or maybe they couldn't find anyone who could stand that whining..

(The girls, overhearing Aeris's comment, try their best not to laugh. Rinoa, oblivious to all that, continues talking)

**Rinoa**: Perhaps Square found my hair stunning enough that I didn't need a hairstylist anymore, right guys?

**Yuna**: (obviously pissed-off) I don't know, cause when I was married to that Seymour guy, Square had my hair styled.

**Rikku**: You looked so beautiful that day, Yuna. Your hair was perfect!

**Yuna**: Thanks cousin!

(Rinoa looks so jealous and helpless)

**Rinoa**: How about you Rikku and Lulu? Did you get a hairstylist?

**Rikku**: Of course we had one! Oh no, not just one, I think there were a dozen.

**Rinoa**: A DOZEN!?!

**Garnet**: Just look at those complicated do's. 

**Lulu**: Actually, it takes over 6 hours for our hairs to be ready. First they start braiding my oh so long hair then they…

**Girls**: Ooooo… Aaahhhh…

(Rinoa looks very very angry and envious now)

**Garnet**: Oh you know what, in the middle of the game I had to cut my hair using a dagger! At first I was reluctant to do so but I had no choice! 

**Selphie**: Wow that is so cool!

**Garnet**: Yeah, Square was so supportive. They even made another portrait of me!

**Rinoa**: A dagger, how lousy!

**Quistis**: Cutting one's hair with a knife is actually a sign of courage Rinoa, you do know that?

**Rinoa**: Uhh… of course I know that! What do you think I am, stupid?

**Girls**: ::cough:: yeah!

**Tifa**: Don't worry Rinoa, I didn't get a hairstylist either.

**Rinoa**: (eyes now wide and a big grin is seen on her face) Really, see! Tifa, you're one of the main characters right?

**Tifa**: Uhh… I think so..

**Rinoa**: Well, I figured it out now! All the really really important and really really pretty (Rinoa flashes a smile) characters don't have their hair done because they're too pretty to begin with! 

**Tifa**: Oh, wait… I think I wore a hat at one point of the game…

**Aeris**: Yeah… and someone did tied your hair up…

**Tifa**; Oh yeah…

**Rinoa**: (acting defensive due to the fact that she doesn't have a hairstylist.) Well, that makes me the prettiest FF character ever! I mean, just look at me! All the guys at Garden fawn over me! Seifer went to Timber to save me and Squall protected me throughout the game! And that guy from Timber who keeps giving me potions and other stuff. How could I blame them? With this beauty and all.

**Selphie**: Uhh.. Rinoa that was only 3…

**Rinoa**: What?!? Do you expect me to enumerate all of them? I mean… that may take days… no… make that years!

(The girls glare at Rinoa)

**Yuffie**: Oh come on Rinoa! Why can't you just accept the fact that you ain't got no hairstylist?

**Girls**: Yeah!

**Rinoa**: (looking terribly sad and confused) That is so unfair! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! Square is going to pay for this…. Daddy's gonna bust their sorry asses…

**Quistis**: :::cough::: whiny, rich, spoiled, daddy's girl.

**Selphie**: (trying her best not to laugh at Quistis' comment) Don't cry Rinny. I'm sure Square has a reason behind this all.

**Quistis**: Yeah… because of her whinning and all…

**Rinoa**: Oww.. QUISTIS! You're such a MEANIE! You're just jealous cause I got both Seifer and Squall and you got none but that stupid fan club of yours!

**Rikku**: Well at least she has a fan club that is REAL unlike your IMAGINARY admirers!

**Girls**: Yeah! Yeah!

**Rinoa**: THAT'S IT! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! All you guys are just jealous of me! I not really surprise that you guys are because I AM the MAIN character of FFVIII and I am like the PRETTIEST and appear in ALL the FMVs and I got both SQUALL and SEIFER and…

**Lulu**: Oh no… here goes her little speech again…

**Aeris**: Let's go and find something to eat… I'm tired of all this whining…

(Rinoa, unaware that the girls had left her alone, continued talking and talking..)

*Unknown to the girls, Zell, Seifer and Squall were listening to their conversation from afar.

**Zell**: Hahahaha… Seifer… I can't believe you dated Rinoa!

**Seifer**: (Looking really pissed-off) IT WAS A FLING CHICKEN-WUSS! A FLING!

**Zell**: Take it easy Seifer! I was just joking!

**Seifer**: (smirks) Well… At least I'm not going out with her until now unlike SOMEONE I know…

**Squall**: Whatever… I had no choice. Square forced me to do so!

**Seifer**: (in a mocking tone) Ow… don't be defensive Squall! It's all a part of puberty, ya know!

**Squall**: Quit it Seifer! I rather be all alone again than be with that whiny girl! ::pause:: Hey! That Rikku chick sure is cute!

**Seifer**: Quistis is looking pretty damn hot as well!

**Squall**: (with a big grin on his face) Come on, Seifer! Let's go after them!

**Seifer**: Let's go!

*Squall and Seifer were about to run towards the girls when Zell suddenly stopped them.

**Zell**: Hey! What about me!

**Seifer: Get out of the way Chicken-wuss!**

**Squall**: Yeah, go find that library-girl sweetheart of yours!

**Zell**: But she's busy in the library!

**Squall**: Whatever…

*Squall and Seifer fled past Zell and ran after the girls.

**Zell**: Hey! Wait! 

~Somewhere else~

**Rinoa**: …Oh! Did I mention that I am called the Princess of the Timber Owls? Oh well, I can't blame them! I DO look like a princess, with my perfect hair and all.. OH! (eyes now wide when she suddenly realizes that she is alone after a long time of talking) Hello? Girls? Uhh… SQUALL? SEIFER? Am I alone? Oww! They probably couldn't stand my beauty and all… I mean… I am the star of FFVIII and both Seifer and Squall fell in love with me and… blah…blah…blah… 

~end~

A/N: Yeah… I know… it was lame and corny! This is my first FFVIII fic! Sorry to all the Rinoa fans out there! Please! Don't kill me! J


End file.
